Chassis Talk
Back to 2010 Logs Robustus Shred Robustus walks into the repair bay for some time to prepare for the upcoming games by checking over the medical files for active duty Decepticons to see if there is any need for pre-games checkups. Shred enters the med bay herself, stretching, and she offers Robustus a friendly wave of greeting, "Hey Robustus, how are things?” Robustus settles his frame in the chair in front of the computer and then looks over to the greeting, smiling over to the fellow medic, "Ah good cycle Shred, things are as well as can be expected. How are you feeling? It's been rather quiet here in med bay without you around. Actually as quiet as it can get with Goa always getting himself injured somehow." he notes. Shred chuckles, and she hmms, "What's he gone and done to himself this time?" she smiles brightly, "Who else is competing in the games, do you know?" Robustus turns his gaze to the computer in front of him, accessing the medical files with a few keystrokes. "He ran afoul of the toothed Autobot called Shark, got his coolant unit shot clean through and a rather lovely bite mark on his neck. That was the latest injury that had him finally come in here. I think I may finally be earning his trust. However, I feel as if his avoidance stems from bad situations here in med bay. I hope with us working together with him here that perhaps he'll learn not to avoid it." he taps up Goa's file to show you the latest run down of repairs to the grounder since your break away from med bay. "I am unsure actually so I'm going over all active duty Decepticons files to see who may need some pre-games work done." Shred nods, "I see.“ she sighs faintly, shaking her head, "I wish I hadn't gone nuts like I did.. That was a major contributing factor, wasn't it?" Robustus hmms softly to that question, looking thoughtful but not looking at you as he switches over to the file for Slipstream to review her status. "I believe only he could answer that, but even then he may not tell you the truth." the medic states softly, "He and Firestorm got in trouble with Megatron for their involvement in allowing the alien robot to escape Cybertron." Shred hmms, "I see. We're better oof that it has gone though, I think.. Who knows what Depth could have done if he had stuck around." That said, she has absolutely no idea that it was depth that removed the radiation from her spark. Robustus moves on to Firestorm's file and frowns a bit at what he is reading. Apparently she came in when the medic wasn't on duty and had a medical drone run a check up on her. He sighs softly, "Seems Firestorm shares Goa's avoidance." he murmurs, "As for the alien, considering he did nothing to damage the med bay perhaps he wasn't a bad mech, just a bit misguided in his curiosity." Shred smirks, "Well, Firestorm's avoidance is nothing to do with me.. I've hardly ever seen her myself." stretching, she hmms, "I'm feeling a lot better in myself nouw though.. I guess I needed the time off." Robustus continues to move through the active duty roster, including yourself of course. "I agree Shred, a little rest and recuperation is what you needed. Which reminds me I should scan you to make sure everything is working as it should." he turns to look at you, "Care to do that now?" Shred smiles broadly, "By all means! You did a great repair job, by the way, after my bout in the pits." Robustus gets up out of the chair and moves to a med table, he gestures to it, "Thank you." he says in a modest tone, picking up the scanner and calibrating it. Shred sits herself down upon the med table, relaxing as she waits for Robustus to finish calibrating the scanners. Her systems are all operating well within nominal parameters. Maybe a touch inefficiently. Robustus gets the scanner set the way he wants it and slowly passes it over you, studying the readings that scroll on the small read out screen on it. He hmms softly, "Need a little adjustment to your energon pump I think, seems to be running a tad rich." he states, then shows you the scanner so you can see for yourself. Shred looks at the scanner, and she nods, "I'd agree with that assessment, Robustus. " Robustus nods and sets the scanner down beside you, "Shall I do that for you then?" he asks. Shred nods, "By all means. Then later on, how's about we have a good look at the schematics for this body, and see what modifications we can make, so I'll be more effective when I have to fight.." Robustus inclines his head, "Sure we can do that." he replies, then taps on his forearm to open the panel so he can retract the tool he'll need for the fuel pump adjustment. He then feels around your torso for latches so the armor can be removed. Unlatching them then pulling the armor free, he sets it aside and gets to work adjusting the pump to have it work a bit leaner than it is now. Then scanning again to check for improvement. Shred hmms as her armor is removed, and the energon pump is recalibrated.. It is running a bit better, about as well as any standard seeker frame can run. Robustus shows you the scanner again so you can see the improvement, then sets it aside to just do a quick visual inspection of your neural net and laser core. He smiles a bit seeing the spark seems much improved. "Everything looks good inside you Shred, glad we got you this new chassis." he notes, then picks up the armor and snaps it into place, then moving the latches back. "Could I show you something I do to limber up my hands before I go to work?" he asks softly, gazing into your optics. Shred smiles, "You're not the only one glad we got me the new chassis. " she gazes right back into Robustus' optics, "Sure, by all means.. " Robustus nods his head and looks down to your hands, taking the right one in both of his, "You'll see the benefit shortly." he tells you, pressing lightly into the mounds of the palms first, "What you do is start here while using the thumb. Then move slowly up into the shallow of the palm, rubbing along the tarsals." he is demonstrating this as he speaks, it's probably going to feel very good, especially so to a medic who's hands are their most important and sensitive part typically. "Then take hold of each finger and gently pull and twist at the same time, allowing the fluids to flow in between the joints." he demonstrates this, pulling and twisting carefully each digit, "Then turn over the hand to get the top of the hand, rubbing between and over the tarsals." he looks up then. "How's it feel?" Shred smiles, proceeding with what Robustus demonstrates to her, and she mms, nodding "It does feel really good, Rob. Really limber." Robustus holds your hand just a little longer than is probably necessary then nods, smiling to you, "Now try doing that to your left hand." he states. Shred nods, repeating it with her left hand, and she mms.. She did notice the fact Robustus held her hand a moment or two longer than was necessary, but she is thinking nothing of it particularly. Robustus watches how you do it and nods, "Very good, you catch on quickly." he states, then moves away to punch up that schematic of the chassis for us to look over, "So what were you thinking of in the way of modifications Shred?" he asks. Shred smiles, looking at the schematic herself, "Well, for one thing, moving all of the vital components so that they are not where they are in a standard Seeker. Perhaps an inversion. I know it's a lot of work... " Robustus looks over his shoulder at you, "May I ask why?" Shred smiles, "Simple combat effectiveness, Robustus. The seeker frame is the single most common basic chassis on Cybertron. It's also one that all medical personnel know inside out. It's only logical to think that the Autobots would want to capitalize on this fact." Robustus ahs softly to that thinking, "Hmm, would take a bit of planning, but it's probably feasible to do it. Is that the only modification you want? What about rifles?" Shred hmms, "Well, rifles would be nice, but more important that I get trained in their use. If I can use handheld rifles, that should suffice." Robustus nods in head to that, tapping up the schematics and getting the measurements for various parts put off to one side of the schematics plus measurements for the interior of the chassis. "All right then." Shred smiles, and she hmms, "Where the normal connection ports for rifles are is suitable for other internal modifications.." Robustus does a transparency under the schematics and moves the parts out of the chassis, "Like what for example?" he asks curiously, pausing at leaving or moving the neural net and laser core. Shred chuckles, "Like my remotes.. surgical tools, that kind of thing." Robustus ahs to that, "Well we can certainly make space for tools but what sort of remotes are you looking into getting?" he asks, beginning to move the parts to try out another layout on the schematic. Shred smiles, "The same remotes I had in my old form. Nothing more, nothing less." Robustus studies Shred a few moments at this, "May I ask why?" Shred chuckles, "Because, Robustus, I know Starscream is treacherous, and it is reassuring to know I have something of a Leash on him." Robustus's silver optics narrow just ever so slightly, "Shred, as a medic and friend I suggest to not mess with the COC." with that he turns his attention to what he is doing, moving the schematic parts around to see how they will fit in new positions. Shred nods just faintly, "Oh, I am not messing with Chain of Command, Robustus.. merely.. acting to preserve it. I have no intention of allowing Starscream to become a danger to the Emperor." Shred looks at what Robustus is doing, and she frowns slightly at the fact that he has stopped short of moving her core.. "Robustus. We should also move my laser core in my frame. it's a critical system. " Robustus replies, "It may not like being moved, that's why. It has not been too long since I put it in your new chassis." Shred sighs "I know, Robustus. But you understand my reasoning, do you not?" Robustus sighs softly, then grudgingly moves everything out of the schematic again, including the laser core and neural net. "Perhaps you'd like to sit here and lay it out the way you'd like it?" he asks. Shred smiles, sitting with Robustus, "We should work together... after all, you understand this more than I.." however, she begins by moving the Neural net and laser core from the central portion of the torso, to the lower left hand side. Robustus relinquishes the control of the parts movement over to you as you sit next to him, he nods slightly and observes where you place the core and net. He hmms softly, "Might be able to fit in the fuel pump or coolant unit next to them." he suggests. Shred nods, "I was thinking that myself." She starts to place the components within the torso, so that not one of the essential systems is where one would expect it to be.. yet they should all still work quite simply.. "What do you think?" Robustus looks over the way you positioned things, "Looks good, now put in the energon lines, coolant lines, lubrication lines and wiring to see if it all fits in there without being pinched off by a part." Shred nods, and she starts to lace in the lines, most of which go quite neatly, with majority of the cabling through the central section. Robustus watches on quietly, looking for a sign of any issues that could arise when he has to tackle this project you want to undertake. He nods his head slightly, "Well that looks good, still have some room for any other modifications." Shred nods, "Good." she smiles, perhaps the most significant of the alterations is that she has also allowed for thickening of the armor throughout the torso, to further reinforce the vital systems. "It will make me a touch heavier, the reinforcement, but it's worth it to protect vital systems, right?" Robustus notices the alterations you add and nods slightly to the question, "It would indeed." he agrees, "So this will be the final result once its completed. May have to do it in one go rather than over time though." Shred nods, "I know. Still, there are definite advantages to the modular nature of the Seeker Chassis." Robustus smiles a bit to that and says, "True. Save that in a separate file and I'll use it for a guide when this project is tackled." Shred nods, "Definitely." she quickly does save three copies of the file, to allow for redundant backups. Robustus gets up and pats your shoulder, "We can schedule it for after the games okay?" Shred nods, "Sounds like a plan to me, Rob." Robustus inclines his head, "Good. Until then, are you participating in the games?" he asks. Shred smiles, Nnaturally gladiatorial combat. Melee and unarmed." Robustus ahs to that, "Shall be interesting to see you out there in a more.. controlled and less.. fuel thirsty environment." Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Robustus's Logs Category:Shred's Logs